magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Il Tempio della Relittopoli
Il Tempio della Relittopoli (The Drownyard Temple) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Mel Li e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 6 aprile 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: Il mistero del Maniero Markov Prefazione La ricerca di Sorin Markov da parte di Jace Beleren è colma di pericoli e ha portato a più domande che risposte. Le sue indagini lo hanno condotto nei contorti resti del Maniero Markov, tra i cui detriti ha scoperto un diario. È andato alla ricerca dei criptoliti descritti nel diario... pietre contorte che aveva visto nel Maniero Markov... negli altri luoghi del piano nel quale erano apparsi. Storia Era ancora sera nel momento in cui raggiunse Gavony. Sopra di lui, la luna del cacciatore splendeva attraverso uno spesso strato di pioggerella che avvolgeva la brughiera. Jace Beleren, patto delle gilde vivente e mago mentale dalle straordinarie capacità, arrancava silenziosamente attraverso la pioggia. I suoi ineguagliabili comandi telepatici non erano in grado di impedirgli di essere molto vicino a perdere l'equilibrio e cadere lungo i sentieri scivolosi. Nonostante ciò, era in parte sollevato dal fatto di essersi lasciato alle spalle i deliri inquietanti del Maniero Markov. Il suo autocontrollo e i suoi pensieri erano tornati alla normalità... almeno per ora. Avanzava in quella nebbia grazie a una luce evocata che gli offriva visibilità per poco più di un metro davanti a sé. Non era in grado di proseguire. "Un mondo pieno di ombre e fantasmi... e io vado scioccamente alla loro ricerca", meditò Jace a voce alta, mentre i suoi piedi gorgogliavano all'interno degli stivali colmi d'acqua. Tornò con il pensiero alle marce guidate con maestria dai suoi compagni su Zendikar. Oltre che per le loro capacità di trovare il sentiero, il silenzio e la solitudine del suo viaggio stavano iniziando a diventare opprimenti senza la loro compagnia. Ripensò agli schemi familiari e peculiari dei loro pensieri e al suono delle loro voci. Le labbra di Jace fecero un piccolo movimento involontario... sentiva la loro mancanza. Strinse il mantello intorno a sé e le sue mani si posarono sul diario che teneva in tasca. Un insieme di pagine curato, compatto e rilegato in pelle scura, tenuto chiuso da una delicata fibbia in metallo lavorato. Il pallido volto dei lunantropi che aveva visto al Maniero gli passò per la mente. I miei compagni cartacei, pensò beffardamente. ART (Tamiyo's Journal di Shadows over Innistrad) Passò con cautela le punte delle dita sulla copertura, fino alla fibbia. La aprì e le pagine scorsero pallide come mele sbucciate sotto una rete di scritture. Una calligrafia impossibilmente perfetta riempiva le pagine, con frasi contornate da numeri che si annidavano in tabelle. Jace sospirò lentamente e coprì il libro con il suo cappuccio, per proteggerlo dalla pioggerella, mentre lo sfogliava con grande attenzione. La pagina successiva era colma di disegni complessi. L'ala di un angelo... ogni piuma descritta in modo estremamente scrupoloso. Una tabella con dei disegni di cerchi delicatamente ombreggiati si trovava sotto il titolo "Composizione materiale dell'Airone". Un'immagine grande come un'intera pagina, in parte lupo, rappresentato di profilo, fu immediatamente riconoscibile per Jace, in quanto quel tipo di creatura era stata la sua sfortunata guida di poche notti prima. "Ebbene, straniero. Confidami i tuoi segreti", disse Jace mentre toglieva la polvere da una roccia vicina, si sedette e iniziò a leggere. Annotazione 433, Luna del raccolto: Uno stoico cavaliere su un destriero grigio chiazzato giunse imprevisto nel mio studio questa mattina, portando con sé un oggetto molto curioso. Un pacco, avvolto nella iuta, nettamente più grande di un umano, che richiese gli sforzi di entrambi per essere portato nell'atrio dell'osservatorio. Il cavaliere era di poche parole, ma indicò con la sporca punta dello stivale l'etichetta scarabocchiata da Jenrik: "Esemplare per ispezione immediata". Mentre lo estraevo dall'involucro, il mio respiro si bloccò alla vista della pelliccia, poi degli artigli, poi del muso da lupo... un lupo mannaro. Una fugace analisi rivelò dimensioni e interezza superiori a quasi ogni esemplare passato tra le mie mani in precedenza. Per mia grande sorpresa, il cadavere era freddo come il ghiaccio e risultava morto da tempo. La regressione dei cadaveri dei licantropi alla loro forma umana era un fatto noto, il quale contraddiceva l'esemplare davanti ai miei occhi. Nonostante desiderassi dare inizio al mio lavoro, richiesi una ricevuta che confermasse il momento della consegna... che venne firmata con un semplice "R. Karolus". L'esemplare venne pulito, asciugato ed etichettato, poi iniziai la mia analisi dalla sezione anteriore sinistra. Per prime vennero rimosse grandi parti di spessa pelliccia, per scoprire la pelle dell'esemplare. Nonostante sia previsto in tale procedura coprire il volto dell'esemplare, sia per proteggerlo da eventuali danni durante l'analisi che per alcune delle più delicate disposizioni, non riuscii a non soffermarmi sulla sua espressione. Con quegli occhi spalancati, sembrava che nei suoi ultimi istanti la sua bocca fosse intenta a chiamare un qualcosa che si trovava oltre il massacratore davanti a lui. Molto probabilmente, come era stato notato in molti altri casi, stava osservando rapito la luna. L'espressione della bestia riportò alla mia mente le parole di Jenrik. "Il funzionamento esatto di come la maledizione della licantropia agisca su una persona è sconosciuto", dicevano, "ma si ha uno stretto legame con la natura base di ogni licantropo. La vista della luna li riempie di insostenibili barbarie e forza, sebbene il suo tocco argenteo sia veleno". Ricordo ancora chiaramente i miei primi giorni su Innistrad, un luogo apparentemente immerso in una continua notte d'inverno, l'aula perfetta per i miei studi sulla luna. Osservando l'Airone, così perfettamente pieno, chiaro e intenso da ricoprire tutte le stelle, un'estatica... sfrenatezza sbocciò anche nel mio cuore. Forse erano i vividi ricordi dei mondi passati, lontani oltre le nuvole. Forse vi era qualcosa di invidiabile nei licantropi, che non avevano timore di cogliere e tenere stretta quella sfrenatezza. Forse erano in grado di provare un'estasi che noi non possiamo conoscere, grazie alle maree argentee della magia della luna che scorrevano nelle loro vene. Tracce di penna avevano cercato di cancellare questi tre paragrafi, ma la profondità dei segni della penna li rendevano comunque leggibili alla luce evocata di Jace. L'annotazione continuava: Le colorazioni caratteristiche dei branchi della provincia di Gavony erano visibili sulla mandibola. L'area era deturpata dalla presenza di tessuto connettivo che si trovava avvolto intorno ai denti. La chiusura delle fauci era quasi impossibile al momento del decesso. Dopo la rottura di tre scalpelli di argento benedetto, i tentativi di realizzare la prima incisione nella cavità pettorale necessitarono l'utilizzo di strumenti più pesanti, in particolare una sega da taglialegna, rapidamente ricoperta e benedetta da missionari di Avacyn che si trovavano nella vicina città. Con grande sforzo, la gabbia toracica venne aperta e il contenuto dell'esemplare venne esposto dalla clavicola al bacino. Ho spesso ammirato l'ordinato interno dei licantropi, con gli organi affiancati tra loro e inseriti nelle loro membrane in modo preciso, con i vasi di comunicazione lungo percorsi perfetti. Imponenti polmoni per comunicare con il resto del branco anche a grandi distanze e per gli scatti tra gli alberi, un fegato implacabilmente efficace per digerire le carni delle loro prede in pochi minuti, ghiandole surrenali ad alta vascolarizzazione pronte a versare il loro contenuto nel sistema circolatorio. Un riflesso della forma umana, perfezionato per un predatore. Questo, invece... questo era... nuovo. Al suo interno non vi era quasi nulla della forma umana. L'area peritoneale era colma di una rete di robusti tendini di vari spessori, che si erano sviluppati al punto da spostare molti degli organi. Nonostante l'animale apparisse esteriormente di dimensioni superiori, una notevole porzione era probabilmente costituita da questa sostanza. Questi tendini erano collegati in alcuni spessi noduli, ammassati tra loro. L'ammasso più grande si trovava su ciò che era il fegato dell'animale, che risultava quasi raddoppiato di dimensioni. L'organo emetteva un aroma nauseante: salmastro, putrescente e facilmente percepibile nonostante la mia spessa maschera protettiva. La riluttanza a effettuare questa analisi è stata notevole, ma la curiosità ha rapidamente superato il disprezzo. Dopo aver separato le due metà, rimaneva un oggetto duro e sferico, inserito in una delle metà, in modo simile a una pesca con il suo nocciolo. All'interno vi era un ammasso spugnoso di tendini contorti, tempestati da ciò che sembravano tre denti spezzati, e fili di spessa pelliccia grigia. Nel centro di una delle metà si trovava l'apertura. La misi di lato, per esaminarla dall'alto. Non proprio una "apertura", bensì un occhio cieco, giallo e simile a quello di un lupo. Un occhio rivolto verso l'alto. Forse, come anche le sue sorelle cefaliche, rivolto al cielo, verso la luna. Jace sollevò lo sguardo da quelle parole, con una smorfia involontaria. Assorto nella lettura di quella annotazione, non si era accorto che la foschia intorno a lui si era dissolta. La luna illuminava il suo cammino, riflettendosi sulle paludi superficiali e disegnando la forma di un monolito serpeggiante. ART (Weirding Wood di Shadows over Innistrad) Era approssimativamente della sua altezza e le fondamenta partivano dalla pietra estratta dal terreno e si trasformavano rapidamente in una forma ricurva dai bordi netti. Osservando dall'asse sopra la punta, Jace notò che quella formazione era orientata verso una forma identica a poche centinaia di metri di distanza. Gli alberi stessi erano allineati in modo simile ai monoliti. La seconda struttura indicava a sua volta una terza, poi una quarta e così via, fino a sparire in lontananza. Per quella che poteva essere la prima volta da quando era giunto su Innistrad, Jace sorrise e un'ondata di sollievo lo investì. Forse qualcosa stava iniziando ad avere senso. Il monolito era inconfondibilmente identico a quelli che aveva visto al Maniero Markov, identici a quelli che aveva visto nel diario. "E tu, mio compagno cartaceo, che informazioni contieni a riguardo?". Passò impazientemente il pollice tra le pagine, fino all'immagine delle stesse pietre contorte. Lesse ciò che vi era scritto: Annotazione 643, Luna del cacciatore: L'analisi chimica delle formazioni di criptoliti della brughiera è terminata oggi. I risultati indicano nei campioni ricevuti un numero di elementi eccezionali, tra cui la durezza superficiale e un campo di energia direzionale lungo un asse contorto. Curiosamente, l'ispezione delle striature suggerisce un materiale emerso recentemente dal terreno. In contrasto, l'analisi dei cristalli sembra indicare che i campioni siano molto più antichi di ogni altra formazione geologica ritrovata nella stessa area. Jace annuì. "Non sono metodi di cui sono esperto, ma mi piace questa analisi". Gli mancava la possibilità di leggere le menti al posto della necessità di analizzare i minimi aspetti di questo resoconto. L'intensità dei domini magnetici interni di ogni monolito è in grado di incurvare le linee e i poli del campo locale. Con il passare del tempo, abbiamo ricevuto sempre più segnalazioni di ritrovamento di queste formazioni, le quali hanno causato un evidente spostamento dei nostri poli verso un luogo appena al largo dalla costa. Le proprietà perturbanti delle pietre sembrano estendersi anche alla capacità di deformare il flusso di mana nella regione, con possibili effetti significativi sugli esseri composti di puro mana, in particolare gli angeli del piano. Jace appoggiò il dorso della mano sul fondo del monolito. Era freddo e liscio, con una sottile trama di un qualche minerale sulla superficie. Uno scintillio sulla parte superiore appuntita attirò la sua attenzione. Mentre si stava avvicinando per toccarne l'estremità, udì un POP e vide una scintilla disegnarsi in aria tra la punta del monolito e la sua mano. Jace ritirò immediatamente la mano e un sottile filo di fumo bianco si sollevò dal suo guanto. L'aroma di qualcosa di intenso e di evidente venne percepito dai suoi sensi e poi svanì rapidamente. "AH! Per il sangue di Azor, che cosa è stato?". I suoi pensieri andarono immediatamente al diario, che strinse nella piega del braccio. "Sei... sei intatto?", chiese al libro, mentre lo analizzava, alla ricerca di segni di bruciatura, e ne spazzolava delicatamente il rivestimento con un angolo del mantello. "Hai alla fine scoperto che cosa sono in grado di fare... queste pietre? Che cosa possiamo farcene? Sto seguendo il cammino di qualcun altro verso un'altra trappola oppure...?". Jace lanciò uno sguardo penetrante alle pagine del diario. "O questo è ciò che è successo a te?". Il diario, ovviamente, non rispose. La brughiera era silenziosa, tranne per il ronzio in aumento degli insetti della palude. Jace tornò alla sua lettura. Annotazione 735, Luna del cacciatore: La scorsa settimana ha visto resoconti di un continuo aumento delle vittime dovute ai lupi mannari, in base alle informazioni provenienti dagli uffici di Gavony, confermate anche da massacratori indipendenti, con numeri superiori alle solite previsioni predatore-preda di Jenrik e Lotka. Jace si era abituato a quei numerosi appellativi. "Preda" non era un termine che si adattava particolarmente a lui. Da quel momento, sono stati predisposti blocchi lungo le strade verso l'osservatorio ed è stato complicato raccogliere ulteriori informazioni. Molti dei nostri colleghi si sono barricati nelle loro case e hanno abbandonato il loro lavoro. Le risorse si sono ridotte, ma io voglio continuare con le mie annotazioni relative alle loro cause. Il comportamento degli abitanti sovrannaturali di Innistrad è strettamente collegato con le fasi dell'Airone. Guida celeste, è in grado di comandare i misteriosi movimenti del cuore primitivo che porta alla trasformazione o all'omicidio, al mutare delle sue maree. Come i nostri colleghi del Kessig hanno potuto constatare la rinnovata barbarie dei licantropi, qui a Nephalia abbiamo rilevato gli effetti della luna (vedere tabella 6-32). Gli oceani stessi si sono sollevati in imponenti maree, in aggiunta al cambiamento della loro direzione... Jace analizzò le tabelle della pagina precedente con un occhio critico di cui Lavinia sarebbe stata fiera, se lo avesse visto compiere tale azione più di un paio di volte nel ruolo di patto delle gilde. ... nonostante gli esperimenti eseguiti tre volte, con risultati ben superiori alle tolleranze per gli errori di misurazione. La forza gravitazionale che governa il movimento delle maree sembra essere mutata dalla luna a un luogo molto vicino al mare... "Un momento. Aspetta", disse con sdegno Jace alle pagine scritte a mano. "Io ho visto Kiora spostare l'intero mare Halimar" (o almeno tentare di farlo). "E... e se anche questi fatti fossero in grado di far mutare le maree, sarebbero dovute essere enormi. È impossibile che un tale fenomeno non sia stato notato!". Diede al libro un'occhiata di avvertimento e poi continuò a leggere. Le recenti misurazioni della durata delle fasi della luna hanno mostrato alterazioni asimmetriche. La conseguenza è che l'orbita stessa della luna venga modificata in una qualche direzione da parte di un oggetto vicino di enormi dimensioni, invisibile all'occhio umano. Jace analizzò il cielo notturno. Una singola luna solitaria gli restituì lo sguardo dal suo letto di nebulose costellazioni. Andò alla ricerca di segni rivelatori di una qualche magia illusoria... nulla. "Sei... sei sicuro che sia questo? Che cosa succede quando raggiunge la superficie del piano? Dobbiamo semplicemente aspettare, osservare e sperare, mentre questo oggetto si avvicina?". Curiosamente, sia i vettori delle maree che la distorsione del campo hanno fuochi identici, che potrebbero essere condotti alle medesime coordinate... un'ampia barriera corallina al largo delle coste di Nephalia. Simili al barlume della luce della candela sulla mia penna, mi tornano alla mente le luci dei riti dei soratami in occasione della luna nuova. Trasportavamo le nostre lanterne delle sagre nello stesso modo dei nostri antenati, fari che guidano ogni luna nuova nel suo alzarsi dal mare di nuvole. Quale frutto porterà a questo piano la barriera corallina? Altri indizi, ancora una volta privi di risposte. Jace strinse e aprì i pugni, a causa dell'impazienza. La testimonianza era esasperante... nulla che lui potesse udire, afferrare o comprendere da solo. Anche i suoi stessi occhi sembravano inutili. Non aveva altra scelta se non lasciarsi guidare dal diario. "Perché non sei qui, in persona? Ho così tante domande...". Jace fece un profondo sospiro diretto al diario. Silenzio. "Ovviamente. Una pia illusione". Le righe scritte su quelle pagine lo osservarono, sfidandolo a leggere nuovamente le ultime parole. "Lo so, lo so. Abbiamo trovato un percorso nelle pietre, lo seguirò... lo seguiremo. È solo che... vorrei sapere qualcosa in più su ciò che sto cercando. Percorso o trappola, che cosa mi hai lasciato qui?". La via verso Nephalia terminò alla base delle scogliere del suo mare e Jace poté vedere i tetti della città portuale di Selhoff appena oltre il bordo. Un sentiero stretto e scosceso portava al lato della scogliera e Jace si ritrovò rapidamente senza fiato a causa della ripida via. Seguì il cammino che curvava e quasi si scontrò con una pescatrice. "Oh! Chiedo perdono, non vi avevo vis...". Gli occhi di lei erano fissi su quelli di lui... spalancati e vuoti, senza alcun battito di palpebre. "Bene... un altro che risponde alla sua chiamata, vero?", gli chiese lei, con le parole che uscirono lentamente dalle sue labbra. "Anche tu sei qui per vederla?". Una misteriosa tonalità di gioia si fece strada nella sua voce. "Molti sono arrivati proprio oggi!". "Vederla? Vedere chi?". "Finalmente è giunta! Ha portato i suoi alleati piumati provenienti dal cielo, la marea è arrivata insieme a loro! È entrata proprio attraverso le chiuse e li ha lavati tutti!". Ah, certo, pensò Jace... il diario parlava del sollevamento del livello delle maree. "Anche tu hai visto le maree mutare?". "Oh, non avevamo bisogno di quelle cose... abbiamo trovato... qualcosa di superiore a noi! Pensa a tutte quelle cose che ci trattengono e ci appesantiscono. Vivere in questi gusci di carne, trasportare le nostre preoccupazioni, sgobbare ogni giorno. Ora lei è lassù, ci aspetta, ci rimuoverà ogni peso e ci accompagnerà in un mondo nuovo!". "Rallenta... 'lei'? Chi è 'lei'? Che cosa porta con sé?". La pescatrice scoppiò in una sonora risata, che durò troppo a lungo. "Un tempo, io ero come te. È un peso terribile, lo capirai. Così tante domande e mai abbastanza risposte! Ora, le ho lasciate andare, rimosse dalla mia mente. Ma c'era un tempo in cui desideravo conoscere... cose. Tante cose! Tante cose inutili. Qual è il mio scopo? Riuscirò a portarlo a termine? Come morirò? Quando terminerà l'inverno? Dove puntano gli occhi? Quanti occhi? Sulla luna, quante gambe...?". Parole senza significato uscirono dalle sue labbra finché non ansimò come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Jace aveva udito abbastanza... non avrebbe continuato a lungo quella conversazione, ma aveva bisogno di qualsiasi informazione fosse contenuta in quella mente. Con un movimento esperto, Jace espanse la mente e andò alla ricerca dei suoi pensieri. Il primo pensiero che trovò si dissolse al solo contatto in una nuvoletta di vapore blu. Ogni pensiero appariva stranamente vuoto e informe. Aggrottò la fronte... avrebbe dovuto utilizzare un metodo più impegnativo. Aprendo i propri pensieri, mise a contatto le due menti... ART (Jace's Scrutiny di Shadows over Innistrad) ... e si ritrovò a osservare una calma leggera e grigia. Aveva la forma di delicate pareti incurvate, una perfetta armonia. Il soffitto della cupola era altrettanto armonioso e anonimo. Nessuna porta, nessun ingresso, nessuna uscita. Guardò in basso, immaginando di vedere le mani della pescatrice. Tutto ciò che vide furono i propri palmi umidi e le proprie vesti blu. Jace imprecò silenziosamente. La sua forma era in qualche modo intrappolata nella mente di qualcun altro. Era l'essenza di qualcun altro, un prodotto dell'immaginazione, intrappolato nella sua testa. Iniziò a essere preso dal panico, che trasformò il silenzio in un suono acuto per le sue orecchie. Respiri profondi. Questa situazione era... imprevista. Jace si mosse lentamente intorno al perimetro di quella cupola, sfiorando le pareti alla ricerca di crepe o imperfezioni. Fece un giro completo della stanza, senza trovare nulla. Cercando di controllare il panico crescente, si appoggiò a una parete e si voltò verso il centro della stanza. Un velo fumoso di qualche... cosa era presente nell'aria. No, non era un qualcosa, era il nulla. Un luogo cieco nello spazio, che sembrava persistere indipendentemente da dove lui volgesse lo sguardo. Il battito del cuore di Jace risuonava nelle sue tempie, in sintonia con il luogo cieco nel centro della stanza. Con i palmi sudati spinse le soffici pareti con maggiore forza, ma senza ottenere alcun risultato. In passato aveva alterato altre menti, inserendo visioni selvagge e verità distorte. Ma non si era mai ritrovato lui stesso in una di quelle distorsioni. No, era una situazione reale e vera, ne era certo. Avrebbe potuto dimostrarlo. Inspirò profondamente, si mise saldo sui due piedi, strinse un pugno, con il pollice all'esterno delle dita, come Gideon gli aveva pazientemente insegnato, e si preparò a colpire la parete. L'impatto generò un contraccolpo in tutto il suo corpo e l'effetto sui suoi nervi lo scagliò all'indietro. Le pareti vibrarono come un diapason e ogni oscillazione sembrava tintinnare nel cervello tormentato di Jace. I suoi occhi scattarono verso il centro della stanza. Il luogo cieco nella sua vista era cresciuto ed era diventato un oggetto molto più grande di Jace stesso, quasi a contatto con il terreno e il soffitto dell'interno di quella cupola che stava intrappolando Jace come un ragno sotto un bicchiere. Chiuse e strinse gli occhi, afferrandosi la testa e cercando di mantenere la calma e la concentrazione. "Questo è davvero costruito in modo solido". Jace aprì gli occhi di scatto. Vide un'altra figura, con umide vesti blu dotate di cappuccio, circondato da un leggero bagliore, che si grattava il mento e osservava con attenzione l'oggetto. Aveva proprio l'aspetto di... Jace. O, per essere più precisi, di una delle sue copie illusorie. "Non abbiamo mai visto un luogo come questo finora, vero? I pensieri possono essere complicati e i luoghi proprio deserti. Tutto questo è affascinante! Che cosa pensi si nasconda all'interno di questo oggetto?". Jace rimase a bocca aperta di fronte al suo duplicato incappucciato, le parole iniziarono a prendere forma e poi si spensero sulle sue labbra. Era sicuro di non averla evocata. O forse lo aveva fatto istintivamente? Non ricordava. Era l'effetto del suo essere intrappolato nella mente di qualcun altro? "Forza, andiamo via. Siamo così vicini!", disse un'altra voce. Jace si voltò e vide una seconda copia di se stesso, con il cappuccio abbassato e la pallida pelle del volto visibile. "Non abbiamo tempo da perdere con questa povera donna... lasciamola andare. Siamo quasi arrivati alla Relittopoli!". La copia incappucciata lanciò uno sguardo gelido verso l'altra. "E per fare cosa? Seguire altre anomalie? Sono stufo di vagare tra tutte queste strade che non portano a nulla; ci deve essere qualcuno qui che ha un'idea di che cosa sia la causa!". La copia incappucciata mise le mani sulla propria fronte e concentrò il suo sguardo verso l'oggetto. Il suo volto si fece rosso, iniziò a sudare copiosamente e due vene pulsarono in modo buffo sulla sua fronte. Jace fece una smorfia e continuò a osservare se stesso con un nudo e straziante disagio. "Tu fai davvero così, lo sai?". La voce apparteneva a una terza copia, sorridente e con gli occhi viola. Sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio della seconda, pallida copia e i due sogghignarono in modo complice, indicando la prima copia che era ancora profondamente concentrata. La copia pallida ritrovò il contegno e appoggiò calorosamente una mano sulla spalla di Jace. "Mesi, no, anni di studi, osservazioni, misurazioni! Sei a un passo dall'aiutarmi a completare i miei studi!". La copia pallida strattonò il braccio di Jace con energica e impaziente insistenza. L'oggetto, ora impossibilmente e minacciosamente enorme, osservò Jace dall'alto. Le armoniose pareti della stanza si deformarono e si piegarono per la spinta dell'oggetto e poi cedettero con un sonoro CRACK. Frammenti delle pareti vennero sbalzate e alcune finirono all'interno dell'oggetto, rivelando un lattice come di un ragno. Si aprì una miriade di occhi, sepolti all'interno delle pareti di lattice, che osservarono Jace e la pescatrice e si rivolsero all'oggetto con un'estasi isterica. Voci provenienti da dietro le pareti ruggirono con un rumore bianco che perforò i sensi di Jace e lo fece crollare in ginocchio. Anche il pavimento si frantumò e, sebbene non avesse udito il rumore, Jace comprese che aveva anch'esso ceduto sotto il peso e stava ora precipitando... ... i suoi occhi si spalancarono e vide le sue mani appoggiate al capo, mentre il suo corpo era raggomitolato a terra. Analizzò gli alberi e la forma e la sostanza di quelle pareti nerborute si avvinghiarono alla sua vista come membra fantasma. La pescatrice barcollò, con il breve ma cosciente sguardo fisso sugli occhi di Jace. Dopo aver mormorato alcune parole appena percettibili, scattò in piedi emettendo un ringhio gutturale e corse via lungo il sentiero, allontanandosi dalla costa. Jace riprese il cammino, immerso nei suoi pensieri, e si accorse appena della partenza di lei. Il sentiero terminò sulle rive rocciose a nord della barriera corallina, vicino a un piccolo avamposto di pescatori. Le chiuse, come aveva indicato la pescatrice, erano in effetti una spanna sotto la superficie dell'acqua e uno spesso e lucente strato di melma marina ricopriva ciò che una volta era la banchina delle barche. Con gli stivali incrostati di melma e sabbia, Jace avanzò nell'acqua bassa e le onde leggere superarono i suoi piedi. Attendendo il rientro delle onde, comprese che l'acqua si muoveva parallelamente alla costa, non perpendicolarmente. Qualcosa stava in effetti modificando il normale movimento delle onde. A sud del villaggio, la luce della luna illuminava un enorme anello di strutture frastagliate che sporgevano dall'oceano, afferrando le onde e le barche di passaggio. "La Relittopoli", sussurrò Jace. Al di sopra dell'anello frastagliato... ancora il nulla? Nell'alto dei cieli, nulla più del familiare Airone. Si era preparato per trovarsi di fronte molte viste. Ma il nulla? "Pensavo mi avessi promesso che avrei trovato qualcosa qui! Mi hai detto che avrei trovato qualcosa!". Jace afferrò il diario dalla sua tasca e lo aprì. Riassumendo questo gruppo iniziale di osservazioni, la spiegazione più probabile è l'improvvisa migrazione di un enorme oggetto celeste in continuo avvicinamento a Innistrad. Osservò dubbioso il vuoto e incompleto anello di pietre. Grande, ma sicuramente non ciò che avrebbe classificato delle dimensioni di un "oggetto celeste". Lo spazio sopra l'anello sembrava proprio... uno spazio vuoto. "Quanto grande pensavi che sarebbe stato questo oggetto?". In totale, le scoperte presentate in questa relazione sono a supporto della presenza di un oggetto di massa notevole. Molto probabilmente un nuovo corpo celeste, una luna spettrale di dimensioni sufficienti a generare un'attrazione gravitazionale in grado di modificare il normale funzionamento delle maree e dell'energia magica. "Corpo celeste? Delle dimensioni di una luna?". Jace osservò l'area vuota sopra l'anello. Vi era forse un altro illusionista nascosto nelle vicinanze? Non aveva percepito nulla di quel tipo. Verranno organizzati studi futuri sul campo per indagare ulteriormente. Jace scorse le pagine, ma non trovò nient'altro su questo argomento. "Non puoi fermarti adesso! Siamo così vicini! Fammi sapere! Fammi sapere che cosa significa!". Afferrò la rilegatura in pelle e scosse il libro con più vigore di quanto avrebbe voluto. Un breve movimento attirò la sua attenzione. Nuvole dense si intorbidirono sopra di lui e una lunga processione di umanoidi iniziò ad attraversare le gelide acque dell'oceano, altre fino alle spalle. Zombie. Più precisamente, fradici cadaveri di marinai morti tempo fa sulla barriera corallina di Nephalia. ART (Epiphany at the Drownyard di Shadows over Innistrad) Comprese con una leggera ripugnanza che il fetore della carne in putrefazione non era in effetti dovuta ai pesci, bensì a quella salmastra forza lavoro di non morti. Il nitido ricordo degli zombie di Liliana, con le loro fredde mani putrescenti, premette contro la trachea e si profilò nella sua mente. Jace compì un movimento e tre copie apparvero di fianco a lui. La vista degli zombie gli fece ricordare le parole di Liliana. "Questo è un vicolo cieco. Torna da dove sei venuto, Jace!", gli aveva detto. "No...!", rispose a voce alta, con una veemenza che lo sorprese. I suoi pensieri erano troppo forti. Ritrova la calma, Beleren, si disse. No, non poteva tornare indietro. Non ancora. Non quando avrebbe potuto risolvere ciò che il diario non aveva rivelato. Jace strinse i denti per affrontare il gelo delle acque dell'oceano e si immerse, tenendosi a distanza dagli occhi predatori della processione di zombie. Le formazioni di pietra erano simili a quelle che aveva visto nella brughiera, ma queste erano di dimensioni molto maggiori ed erano intrise di energia. Le loro forme contorte erano affusolate e ogni punta era orientata verso il centro del cerchio. Alcune delle pietre sporgevano dalle acque basse, lontane dalla processione che si stava radunando nel centro del cerchio. Jace si avvicinò a una di esse e stese una mano per seguire la direzione della pietra, illuminata da una fioca luce. Un flusso di energia eruppe dalla superficie della pietra e finì su Jace con un sonoro POP, causando un suono familiare nelle sue orecchie e nella sua testa. Sollevò lentamente il capo. Un ricordo si materializzò all'istante. Un luogo cieco, l'oggetto, incombeva minacciosamente nella sua vista, appena sopra il cerchio di pietre in lontananza. Pulsava di potere, in sintonia con la lucente rete di venature dei monoliti sottostanti. Si trattava del fulcro delle leyline dirottate di Innistrad, il centro della sua energia. "Non sei mai stato in grado di tenere le mani al loro posto, Beleren. Dovevi proprio fare in modo che quell'affare ti fulminasse di nuovo?", disse una voce da dietro di lui. Il volto sbirciò sopra le spalle di Jace e, con empatia, alzò al cielo gli occhi viola. "Per essere un mago famoso per la sua perspicacia, hai avuto momenti migliori". Si sporse in avanti come per dargli un buffetto sul naso con le sue dita illusorie. Era la copia di Jace dagli occhi viola, quella della trappola mentale di pochi minuti prima. Dietro di essa c'erano anche le altre, quella incappucciata e quella dal volto pallido. "Che cosa ci fai tu qui?", Farfugliò Jace. "Ho lasciato te e gli altri...", indicò con un movimento secco le altre copie, "... deliri erranti nella mente di quella pazza! Non eravate i benvenuti in quel luogo e, se non avete alcun aiuto da offrire contro quella", Jace fece un cenno con rabbia verso la fetida massa di zombie, "consideratevi congedati!". "Non è necessario mettersi sulla difensiva. Ascolta, stai già svolgendo un ottimo lavoro da solo!". La copia dagli occhi viola indicò il centro della formazione, verso cui la copia dal volto pallido e la copia incappucciata stavano impazientemente avanzando, verso il centro dell'anello di pietre. Non sembravano accorgersi o curarsi delle brulicanti masse di zombie sul loro cammino. "Tornate qui! Forza!", sibilò Jace a denti stretti. "Tornate indietro, accidenti!". "Possiamo portare a termine le nostre misurazioni! Come utilizzeresti le dimensioni di questi campioni di pietre?". La forma della copia dal volto pallido vacillò, i suoi lineamenti si strinsero in angoli delicati, la sua chioma arruffata si divise con cura in due ciocche intrecciate tenute in ordine da quelle che sembravano due orecchie leporine. La copia dal volto pallido prese le sembianze di un soratami, uno dei lunantropi di Kamigawa. Sembrava la stessa figura che aveva visto al Maniero Markov, quella che aveva scritto... "... il diario. Ma è...?", farfugliò Jace, afferrando il libro nella tasca. "Voglio dire... sei proprio tu?". "Molto probabilmente un nuovo corpo celeste, una luna spettrale di dimensioni sufficienti a generare un'attrazione gravitazionale in grado di modificare il normale funzionamento delle maree e dell'energia magica", pronunciò l'illusione del soratami con improvvisa solennità. "Devi concentrarti, abbiamo un compito da svolgere... dov'è la tua bussola?", urlò a Jace mentre si affrettava verso le pietre. La copia incappucciata aveva già raggiunto la base dell'oggetto, si era fermata ed era rivolta verso l'alto. "Esattamente come nella mente della donna impazzita! Perché l'hai lasciata andare via? Ora non sapremo mai ciò di cui lei è a conoscenza!". L'acuto della voce della copia iniziò ad attirare l'attenzione degli zombie. "Jace, guarda!", urlò. "Sono arrivati!". Mentre Jace si stava voltando, qualcosa cadde dall'alto sulla sua testa e finì in acqua. E di nuovo. Gocce di pioggia? Stese una mano e afferrò ciò che stava scendendo. Si trattava di... piume? Piume che scendevano da una nuvola densa sopra di lui. Strizzò gli occhi. Non si trattava di una nuvola, bensì di un insieme di oggetti in movimento. Enormi oggetti alati. Angeli. Vorticavano a mezz'aria, sopra il centro del cerchio, muovendosi in cerchio vicino ai criptoliti, come falene intorno a una fiamma, ed emettevano suoni duri e simili a quelli di un uccello. Il rumore del loro imponente battito d'ali riecheggiava contro la scogliera e attraverso la mente dolorante di Jace. Certo, li aveva già visti. Le pagine nelle quali erano descritti i criptoliti contenevano anche la descrizione di Avacyn. Un segno, un indizio... era qualcosa, doveva essere qualcosa. "Creature dall'aspetto sorprendente, ma inutili. Ali di uccello e cervello di uccello", la copia dagli occhi viola si mise a ridere, appoggiandosi su una spalla di Jace. Sotto quello sciame, la copia incappucciata osservava il cielo, paralizzata dall'inesorabile attrazione dell'oggetto e degli angeli che lo circondavano. "Che cosa attira le maree?". Jace udì un mormorio. "Gli zombie o gli angeli? Qual è il mio scopo, come...? Troppe domande...". Si avvicinò al centro del cerchio di quelle pietre contorte, con l'acqua marina gelata che gli arrivava fino al collo, tenendo la testa all'indietro e gli occhi saldamente verso l'alto. Continuò a muoversi tenacemente in avanti, mentre le acque si stavano chiudendo sopra la sua testa, seppellendolo sotto la superficie. Jace osservò in silenzio il volto della copia, il proprio volto, scomparire lentamente. Poi udì una voce da dietro. "Ti ricordi ciò che ci ha detto, vero?", chiese la copia dagli occhi viola, con un sopracciglio sollevato e un sorriso troppo ampio per essere sincero. "Come dici?", gracchiò Jace Beleren, con la gola secca. "Quella prima notte, in cui sei andato da lei". La voce della copia era diversa. Ora era... familiare. I contorni della sua forma illusoria mutarono alla luce della luna e presero lentamente una forma familiare: Liliana Vess. "Non sono venuto qui per vedere lei! Io... io sono venuto alla ricerca di Sorin!". "Lei ti conosce. Lei non ti ha chiesto di venire qui, circondato da non morti e quelle...", con la mano indicò in alto, con evidente disprezzo, "... carogne alate". La voce di Liliana gli stuzzicò i nervi, come un violinista esperto che suona un accordo. Jace si fermò. Naturalmente. Lo sapeva fin dall'inizio. "Sei stata tu! Tu mi hai portato qui! Questo è il motivo per cui hai mandato i tuoi ghoul verso di me, il motivo per cui mi hai messo in guardia dagli angeli, subito dopo il mio arrivo?". Jace poteva sentire il viso riscaldato dal sangue e udire la propria voce, fastidiosa e penetrante, che minava la calma di lei. Fece un passo in avanti per affrontarla. "Questa è opera tua! Li hai sempre odiati e hai preparato questo piano per anni, vero? Sei stata tu a deviare le pietre per radunare gli angeli e distorcere le loro menti! Come agnelli al macello, tutti radunati affinché tu li possa spazzare via con un sol colpo. Come hai fatto? Quali sono i tuoi piani? Lo sai con quali forze ti stai immischiando?". Il sangue batté forte nelle sue tempie e perle di sudore scivolarono lungo le sue sopracciglia. "Rispondimi! Non ti permetterò di prenderti gioco di me!". "Non hai bisogno del mio aiuto per quello, Jace. E tu... puoi fare di meglio, vero?". Nonostante fossero illusori, gli occhi di Liliana erano dello stesso antico e infinito viola, ben impressi nella memoria di Jace. Traboccavano di segreti costruiti in vite di implacabilità. Parole rabbiose e accusatorie si accumularono nella gola di Jace, mentre guardava il volto sorridente dell'illusione di Liliana, ma, appena iniziò a parlare, svanì all'improvviso nella fredda aria della notte. Jace ritornò verso la costa e si sedette, solitario e tremante nell'oscurità. Le sue vesti non proteggevano le sue ossa dal gelo e i suoi piedi insensibili si rifiutavano di scaldarsi. Era indenne, ma scosso. Davanti a lui, la processione dei ghoul stava continuando, indisturbata dal passaggio di Jace. Si voltò di nuovo verso il cerchio di pietre. L'oggetto era scomparso. Portò le mani tremanti al diario, ma si fermò sul punto di aprirlo. Le domande riempivano ancora la sua mente... come era riuscita Liliana a muovere le maree, o anche le pietre? Che cosa era quella formazione celeste che veniva nominata nel diario? No, una voce monotona e ronzante risuonò nella sua mente. Basta domande. Troppe domande senza risposta. Non hai bisogno del libro e di quel pozzo senza fondo di misteri. Hai percorso molta strada. Conosci già la risposta. Smetti di cercarla. Analizzò più volte le immagini nella sua mente... Incapace di cancellare quella del volto di Liliana e del suo sorriso derisorio. "Angeli. Zombie. Un vicolo cieco...". La luna del cacciatore splendeva nel cielo con trepidazione e la sua luce argentea sembrava lavare la terra e il mare sotto di sé. Jace sapeva ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare. ART (Drownyard Temple di Shadows over Innistrad) Categoria:Pubblicazione Web